


True Identity

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	True Identity

**Fandom:** Downton Abbey

**Character/Pairing:** Tom Brandon/Sybil Crawley

**Rating/Warning:** PG/K+

**Words:** 131

**Fic 01 - Drabble Tree** 2\. We can’t tell anyone

**True Identity**

**“We can’t tell anyone.”** Tom Branson said as they boarded the boat to Ireland.

“We can’t tell anyone what?” Lady Sybil Crawley asked.

“We can’t tell them that you are a ‘Lady’. Some people have a fear of the Lords and Ladies of the English.” Tom told her.

“Are you ashamed of me?” Sybil looked hurt.

“No but it would be safer if we didn’t tell anyone you were an Earl’s daughter.” Tom said. “There are a lot of people that would think that harming an Earl’s daughter would be a way to send a message to the Crown. Just please tell me you will keep it quiet.”

“Yes. If it worries you that much I will just be Miss Crawley from York.” Sybil said.

“Thank you.” Tom sighed in relief.   

X

 


End file.
